Facebook
by TrimbyJean
Summary: Yeah, I've jumped on the Puckleberry/Glee Facebook train...


**A/N: Yes, I've finally jumped on the "Facebook" train… I couldn't help it, I was having a real FB convo with some people, and it sort of started writing itself.**

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is single.

December 23, 2010

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Sam Evans,_ and_ Tina Cohen-Chang _like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **The end of Finchel?

**Kurt Hummel:** I should say I'm heartbroken, but it's really for the best.

**Mike Chang:** Sorry, but I'm with Kurt.

**Finn Hudson:** Dudes, do you have lives?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** How are you holding up, Finn?

**Finn Hudson:** I'm fine.

**Kurt Hummel:** He's playing video games while Facebooking. Clearly, his heart is in utter disrepair.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Kurt, be nice. Finn and I parted ways amicably, and there's no reason to be petty.

**Kurt Hummel:** My apologies, sweetie.

**Finn Hudson:** Thanks, Rach. =)

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** You're most welcome, Finn. :)

**Noah Puckerman is in a relationship**

December 26, 2010

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones _and_ Mike Chang _like this.

**Mike Chang: **'Bout time, bro.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and I are so excited! We read this and did a happy dance! =)

**Santana Lopez: **Having sex doesn't mean you're dating, loser.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **If it did, then Santana and I would be dating.

**Mike Chang: **I thought you were dating?

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up, Asian.

**Santana Lopez:** Can we get back to the part where Puck is apparently in a relationship? I demand to see this girl in person before I'll believe any of it.

**Sam Evans:** Is it that brunette I saw you leaving the mall with the other day?

**Santana Lopez:** Brittany, get a yearbook. I want to see all the brunettes. Sam, what'd she look like?

**Sam Evans:** I don't know, I only saw their backs, and they were leaving. I only knew it was Puck because of the mohawk.

**Santana Lopez:** You're useless.

**Sam Evans:** Gee, thanks.

**Mike Chang:** It's def the brunette, Sam. And aren't they cute together? =)

**Sam Evans:** -shrugs- I guess. I mean, I barely saw them.

**Santana Lopez:** Focus, retards. Who. Is. She?

**Santana Lopez:** Hello!

**Rachel Barbara Berry **is in a relationship.

December 27, 2010.

_Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, _and_ Noah Puckerman _like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh no… Finchel 3.0?

**Kurt Hummel: **Better!

**Noah Puckerman:** Fuck right, Hummel.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** While I disprove highly of your language, Noah, I must also agree with Kurt. =)

**Mike Chang:** It's a good day!

**Noah Puckerman:** Damn straight =)

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Noah…

**Finn Hudson:** What the Hell, Rach? I mean, I know we broke up with each other, but it's only been a few days!

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** I am well aware of how many days have passed, Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** So, what the Hell?

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Finn, there's no call to be rude.

**Mike Chang:** Yeah, man. I mean, technically, you dumped her. You guys just settled it and decided mutually to be friends.

**Finn Hudson:** How do you know?

**Mike Chang:** … I hear things.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Mike and I happen to be friends, Finn. Not to mention, I was talking to Kurt, and we all know he can't keep a secret.

**Kurt Hummel:** I resent that. It wasn't a secret, Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman:** Let's just get back to the fucking awesomeness.

**Mercedes Jones:** So, who's the guy?

**Rachel Berry:** Noah, do not make me tell you again.

**Quinn Fabray:** I find it hard to believe that anyone wants to date you.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Back off, Quinn.

**Mercedes Jones:** Don't make me hurt you.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, please. She's clearly lying. She was lucky enough to get Finn.

**Noah Puckerman:** Fuck off, Satan.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Noah Puckerman, stop cursing this instant!

**Mercedes Jones:** … Am I the only one who seriously heard Rachel's foot stomp in my head just now?

**Kurt Hummel:** No.

**Blaine Anderson:** No.

**Noah Puckerman:** No.

**Mike Chang:** No.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** No.

**Quinn Fabray:** No.

**Finn Hudson:** No.

**Santana Lopez:** Who fucking cares? She's LYING.

**Noah Puckerman** has uploaded a new photo.

_Noah Puckerman, Rachel Barbara Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, _and_ Tina Cohen-Chang _like this.

**Noah Puckerman: **Still think she's lying?

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Noah, how did you get that picture?

**Noah Puckerman: **;) I got my ways…

**Kurt Hummel: **-squeals- OH MY GOD! –faints-

**Mike Chang:** Aww…. You guys are almost as cute as Tina and me.

**Noah Puckerman:** Fuck right.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Thank you very much for that compliment, Mike. =)

**Quinn Fabray:** … It's a joke, right? Like, you guys are being funny? Is it April 1?

**Sam Evans:** Wait… you didn't know, Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray:** How did YOU know?

**Sam Evans:** I ran into them in Breadstix when I was picking up food the other night. They were out with Kurt and Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Best double date ever =)

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** =)

**Santana Lopez:** Making out with Treasure Trail out of pity doesn't mean you're dating her, Puck.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey, Santana, you still making out with Brittany?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** =) Yes.

**Noah Puckerman:** Same deal. Only difference is I'm brave enough to admit it.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Oh, Noah… =D

**Noah Puckerman:** ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Dude, I thought you promised to stay away from her?

Noah** Puckerman:** You planning on taking her back?

**Finn Hudson:** … No…

**Noah Puckerman:** Then fuck off.

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Noah!

**Noah Puckerman:** So, are we all on the same page now? Berry and I are dating.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **I love you, Noah.

**Kurt Hummel:** Whatever, Babe. =)

**Noah Puckerman** is in a relationship with **Rachel Barbara Berry**

December 31, 2010

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson _and_ 9 others _like this.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

December 31, 2010

_Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, _and _9 others _like this.

**A/N: The picture Puck uploaded was one of them kissing. I wish it would've let me stick it in there...**


End file.
